digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Live Action Script
This is my script for a live action Digimon movie (based on Digimon Adventure). Reason of Creation The reason I am creating this scrpit is because I heard rumors of a possible Digimon live action movie, so if there will be one in production, the producer could read this for some ideas. But I can't do it alone; so if you could, please expand this a little bit. Thank You. Characters I don't have the cast ready, but here are characters that will be in the film. *Tyson "Tai" Lambar - The leader of the Digi-Destined *Agumon - Tai's partner *Matt Eyo - A member of the Digi-Destined and Tai's rival *Gabumon - Matt's partner *Sora Kanser - Another member of the Digi-Destined and Matt's love interest *Biyomon - Sora's partner *Izzy Makato - Another member of the Digi-Destined *Tentomon - Izzy's partner *Mimi Nebekeyu - Another member of the Digi-Destined *Palmon - Mimi's partner *Joe Quager - Another member of the Digi-Destined *Gomamon - Joe's partner *T.K. Jordans - Another member of the Digi-Destined *Patamon - T.K.'s partner *Kari Sancho - Another member of the Digi-Destined and Tai's foster sister *Gatomon - Kari's partner and princess of the Digital World, being the last surviving heir of King Yggdrasil; she is the first of the Digi-Destined's Digimon to be introduced *Jessica Sancho - Kari's mother *Tom Sancho - Kari's father *Diaboromon - The film's antagonist *Ken Hetano - A DATS agent who was assigned to hunt down the Digi-Destined and their Digimon. *Stingmon - Ken's Digimon partner who appears briefly towards the end of the movie *Captain Fasca - Ken's Boss Prologue Current 20th Century Fox logo plays in green layer, followed by the Revolution Studios logo, but with fuzzy sounds (think of it like the Warner Bros. logo from Swordfish). New York City appears. Digimon language words appear at the bottom of the screen, then change to English and read "New York City--April 13, 2018". Dark clouds come over the city. Multiple lightning bolts appear from out of the clouds. The camera shows 5 cloaked people (faces covered by their hoods), on different buildings, looking up at the clouds, knowing that "it" was coming. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt strikes down on the streets. The citizens start running in fear. A dark figure (Myotismon) comes out of the clouds. He smiles and screams, "Crimson Lightning!" Red streams are thrown onto people, vaporizing them. An air force flies at the figure. "You wanna play rough?! Alright!" a pilot yells mimicking Tony Montana from Scarface. "Say hello to my little friend!" Rockets fire from the jet plane the pilot is in. The figure smiles as he holds his hand in front of the incoming missiles. The rockets explode when they are a few inches away from the figure. "Ha ha! We got him!" laughs the pilot. But as he watches the smoke from the explosion disappear, he notices the figure still there, unharmed. "No way!" the pilot yells. "Nightmare Claw!" the figure yells as he strikes a wave by his claw at the jet plane. The pilot becomes paralyzed and turns. "Top Gun! Fall back!" yells another pilot. "Come on, man! Fall back! Get out of there now!" "I can't move!" yells the pilot. His plane starts spinning out of control and crashes into the ocean. "Top Gun!" cries the other pilot. The figure strikes his claw at the rest of the planes, paralyzing the pilots (which caused them to crash, just like "Top Gun"). The figure evilly laughs. The 5 cloaked people pull out strange mini-computers (the Digivices). They all push a button on their computer. The evil figure continued to laugh, until 5 rays of light descend from the dark clouds. 5 mysterious figure come out from the dark clouds (inside the light). The dark figure glares at the 1st figure (Omnimon). "Nightmare Claw!" the dark figure yells as he strikes at the 1st figure. The figure unleashes a sword in his right arm and slashes the wave. The figure dashes towards the 1st figure, but the 2nd figure (Gallantmon) gets in his way and blocks his attack with his shield. After the 2nd figure knocked him away with his shield, the 3rd figure (Magnamon) shouted, "Magna Blast!" He launched a huge amount of ball-shaped plasma at the dark figure. The dark figure, barely misses it. "Shock Ringer!" shouts the 4th figure (Craniamon). The 4th figure launches a ring that traps the dark figure. However, the dark figure quickly breaks free. "I'm not finished yet!" yells the dark figure. "Grisly Wing!" He launches several bats at the 5th figure (UlforeVeedramon). "Ulforce Saber!" the 5th figure yells as he launches himself at the bats, with his sword pointing at the bats. The dark figure gives a sinister--yet nervous--glare. Suddenly, he sees the bats get knocked away and the 5th figure charging at him. "No!" screams the dark figure. The 5th figure impales the dark figure. "Ah!" screams the dark figure. Suddenly, a bright light flashes over the city. When the light vanishes, the 6 figures are gone. The citizens look around as the camers zooms away from the city. Then the screen turns green and seven letters appear and randomly change, until they stop, one at a time, to spell out DIGIMON. Category:Fan fiction